Band vs Band
by Mizz Myztery
Summary: A real world Au. of Fairy Tail. Lucy is part of the band unknown who cover there faces from the public with masks for privacy. What happens when she get places in a dorm with her rivals when she transfers to Magnolia High. Will her secret stay a secret ?
1. chapter 1

_Okay so this is gonna be a Fairy Tail highschool band mates sort of thing. I am gonna have each band sing a different set of song like Fairy Tail will sing all of Fall out boys songs and so on._ _**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail I only own the Oc's an the plot. **ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO**_ ** _MASHIMA_**

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

 ** _Lucy P.o.V_**

" Are you guys sure about this ?" I ask my bandmates.

Levy Mcgarden, a short pettie girl , with blue hair tied back by a orange bandanna plays Keyboard .

James Merrick, average height, athletic build, brown-ish orange-ish hair plays Drums.

Kaylee Gayle, average height, sporty-tomboy-ish person, Black to blue hair plays Bass.

And finnally me. Lucy Heartphilia average height, people say model like but I don't see it , plays Guitar .

And I know what you're thinking, ' Who's the lead singer? ' , We all are it depends who contributes the most , (or writes) the song will be the main person singing.

We are the band Unknown . We wear mask on our faces to conceal our identities. Mine covers the top half of my face, Levy the bottom half, Kaylee the left side , and James the right.

We all have alias's too. Mine is Miss Mystery. Levy 's is Blank. Kaylee's is Anonymous. Jame's is Unidentified .

" What if some mega fan figures out its us? " I ask my voice laced with worry.

" Then they will realize how awesome we are, nothing more nothing less . " James said

" hm" Kaylee and Levy grunted in response to James egotistical statement.

" Plus its too late to back out everything has already been prepared. " My best friend Levy told me.

" You know how hard it was to negotiate James staying in our dorm, I almost resorted to blackmail ." Kaylee the genius of the group said while the rest of us sweatdropped.

" Either way people would be focusing on us if you haven't noticed were pretty awesome I mean Lucy Heartphilia heiress to Heartphilia Inc. Biggest Railroad company in the world AND also heiress to **THE JAPANESE** **MAFIA**. Levy McGarden heiress to McGarden Inc. biggest printing company In the world . Kaylee Gayle heiress to **THE FUCKING** **AMERICAN** **MAFIA** and an all around genius. " James said before taking a dramatic pause. " Let's not forget about me James Merrick heiress to Merrick Meals the largest resturant chain in the world. " James finished or so we thought.

" ALSO all around good guy, savior to saviors, protector of the weak, a friend to all living creat-- **OUCH. "** James was cut off by a book mysteriously flying toward his head, but not just any book no, the dictionary courtesy of Levy Mcgarden.

" **GET YOUR ASSS' IN THE LIMO YA BUMS** " Kaylee screamed out the limo window leaving us all dumbfounded on how she learned to teleport.

The rest grabbed our ' carry on luggage ' and made our way out the hotel we were staying at and entered the limo.

Next Stop : Magnolia High .

( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

 **First _chapter BAM. Sorry it was kinda short this was meant to be an introduction to the story. For the pairings I was going classic ships like GaLe Jerza Gruvia and also KayleeXJames but im no too sure about Nalu. It will most likely be a Nalu unless someone wants me to change it._**

 **RIDDLE TIME :**

How could a cowboy ride into town on Friday, stay two days, and ride out on Friday?

( Classic)

-_- bai


	2. Chapter 2

Answer: The horses name was Friday

Okay so this is gonna be a Fairy Tail highschool band mates sort of thing. I am gonna have each band sing a different set of song like Fairy Tail will sing Fall out Boys and so on. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail I only own the Oc's an the plot. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

Previously :

The rest grabbed our ' carry on luggage ' and made our way out the hotel we were staying at and entered the limo.

Next Stop : Magnolia High

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

Lucy P.o.V

As we slowly reach a stop I get out the limo and I am immediately awestrucked.

There were 3 buildings . The one in the middle which Is the school had an elegant yet old design that was similair between all the buildings. I assume the other two are dorms.

" Fancy Shamcy but I wouldn't expect anything less for a school full of prince and princesses. " Kaylee exclaimed while getting out the limo and lowering her headphones to be around her neck ,then proceeding to pull her nike duffel bag over her shoulder .

" I hope they don't serve rich people food. " James whines getting out the limo and pulling his duffel bag over his shoulder.

" Shut up, we got in tution free, you should be grateful. " Levy scolds hopping out of the limo then grabbing her bookbag and throwing it over one of her shoulders.

" Let's not forget that we have to perform at some pep rally ." James agrued.

" HURRY UP YOU IDIOTS I AM NOT HOLDING THE DOOR ALL DAY !! " Kaylee screams from infront of the main building holding the door wide open for us.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO TELEPORT ? " James screams at Kaylee earning a chuckle from me and Levy.

After James little outbrust we hurried and made our way inside the building and let me say

It looked like any other highschool just cleaner.

" Well, that was kinda a let down. " I said with disappointment drowning my voice .

" Tell me about it, a school for rich kids and here it is looking like a public highschool. Im officialy un-impressed . " Kaylee voiced in agreement.

" Well, are we just gonna stand here? " Levy asked obviously finished observating the school.

" We are suppose to go to the Principles Office . " James chimed in.

" You make it sound like we are bad children. " Kaylee said with a pout.

" Well we aren't but, you are. " James replied

" HOW DARE YOU " Kaylee started making the situation more dramatic than it needed to be. " I'll HAVE YOU KNOW I AM A VERY WELL BEHAVED CHILD WHEN I WANT TO BE . " Kaylee freaking screamed at the top of her lungs .

" Well, obviously not now because you are screamimg at the top of your lungs while classes are in session

. " James scolded

" Oops . " Kaylee said sarcasticly

" Moving on, how do we get to the Headmasters office? " I asked but was cut off at the end by the bell. RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG.

Students started flooding out of the classroom some going to bathroom , some meeting up with other students, and others chilling by the lockers in a dark croner looking like a gang . It wasn't until the one that looked like the leader caught me staring at them.

Shit

The whole gang was making there too us. I doubt this will end good.

" Lucy did you just start a gang war with the croner club ." Levy asked looking like she was ready to beat me with a book.

" I didn't know you were a bad person too Lucy, I am very disappointed in you. " James said while shaking his head sadly.

The ' croner club ' were right in front of us and the leader I suppose had board shoulders, chisled face, about 5 inches taller than me, was wearing jeans, a t shirt jordans, a white scale-ly scarf, WITH PINK HAIR.

" Hey you guys look lost, are you new here? " The pink haired wierdo asked.

" Did you dye your hair pink " Kaylee asked rudly before any of the mature ones had a chance to speak.

" No it natural amd it's not pink its Salmon . " The pi-- salmon haired dude spoke.

" One Why would you want your hair to be a fish . Two What kinda genes made your hair color? " Kaylee asked going into scientist mode.

" Would you be offended if I took some? " she has gone full blown creep.

" Umm I wou--OUCHH . " The salmon haired male yelled as Kaylee ripped a chunk of his hair out.

" I wonder how this will react to non-metal elements oh, what if I expose it to some unstable gases , granted some stuff could will blow up but what's science without casualties ? " Kaylee mumbled to her self while admiring the pink hair in her hand.

Everyone just sweatdropped at this.

" A-AAny way my name's Natsu ." Natsu said. He pointed to the raven haired boy with no shirt behind him. " This is stripper. " Natsu continued

The raven haired boy then hit him in the back of the head. " My name is Gray . " he said after

" Why'd you hit me Ice Princess? " Natsu yelled raising his voice .

" Because I can Flame brain. " Gray retorted . " And who told you that Popsicle , cause it wasn't me. " Natsu said getting in a heated insult battle with Gray

An oranged hair male walked in front if them " Hello Princess ." he said grabbing my hair and kissing it. " My names Leo , my friends call me Loke but, you can call me anytime " He said ending it with a wink.

" Ahem . " I turn to see Kayee fake coughing at me a faint blush spreads across my cheek. " Sorry to interrupt but Let's hurry this up I want to take a nap .

" Of course . " Loke says

" Im Gajeel . " A guy with more piercings then skin told us.

" Im Jellal ." A guy with royal blue hair and a red face tattoo covering his eye told us.

" Im Lucy ." I said

" Im Levy ."

" Im James ."

" Im Kaylee ."

" Now that we are all caught up , we can show you where the headmasters office is. " Jellal told us and I could already tell he was the mature one.

We turn and he leads us down a corrider. When we reach the end there is a door that said ' Main Office ' . We walk in and there is an space with a desk and room down a wall that read copy room, guidance consuler, etc. At the end of the hall was the headmasters office.

Jellal knocked 4 times before we heard a muffled " Come in . " .

When we entered there was the shortest little man I ever seen. I turned my head to see James and Levy in shock while Kaylee is snickering. I elbowed her in the stomach and mothed the word rude .

" Hi were the new students . " I tell Headmaster

" Please introduce yourselves and I am Headmaster Makarov . " Headmaster tells us.

" Lucy Heartphilia . " I tell him

" Levy Mcgarden ."

" James Merrick . "

" Kaylee Gayle . "

" Ahh " Master winked at us. We all nodded. " Well here are your schedules and 4 keys to your dorm. You will be staying In the dorm behind the school. Your belongings have already been dropped off and will be in the main area when you get there. You will have other roomates.Classes will start tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp. I hope you enjoy your time at Magnolia High. " . And with that he sent us off.

" If my motorcycle has even a scratch I will murder everyone in cold blood. " Kaylee said with a dark aura surrounding her, which might I add was scaring everybody we passed.

Next Stop : Our new Dorm

( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

Bam.

RIDDLE TIME :

I'm as big as an elephant, but lighter than a feather. What am I?

bai $_$


	3. Chapter 3

**Answer : The wind**

Okay so this is gonna be a Fairy Tail highschool band mates sort of thing. I am gonna have each band sing a different set of song like Fairy Tail will sing Fall out Boys and so on. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail I only own the Oc's an the plot. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

Previously :

" If my motorcycle has even a scratch I will murder everyone in cold blood. " Kaylee said with a dark aura surrounding her, which might I add was scaring everybody we passed.

Next Stop : Our new Dorm

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

 ** _Kaylee P.o.V_**

As we walked around the school building there in plain sight behind the school, I shit you not was a freaking 5 floor mansion.

My room better cool or, I'm going off on everyone.

As we approached The mansion I could see the door was ajar and people were scurrying around in there.

" Since the place is so big think we could have a room to practice and hold meetings ? " Levy asked

" That's a really good idea I guess we could ask them and tell them for personal reasons. " Lucy added on.

" I could put a passcode on it. " I butted in

" You could do that ? " James asked

" Hellooooooo " I started pointing at me before saying " Genius over here. "

" I'll help you. " James said with a giant grin across his face.

We approached the door and pushed it wide open . All I saw was red .

 ** _Lucy P.o.V_**

As soon as we walked in we saw a fatal sight.

Some blonde kid was on top of Kaylee Black woth blue crack like lines mototrcycle.

" How I pray for your survival. " I told said kid before stepping back to have the door pressed up against the door. With Levy and James doing the same.

" Sting I told you not to mess with their stuff. " A black haired boy told who I assume is Sting.

" But it looked so co--" Sting was cut off by Kaylee tackling him off her bike followed by rapidly punching him in the face. Everyone was too shocked to move so they just stared leaving Kaylee to beat up Sting untill a Scarlet haired girl and a short whited haired girl pulled her off.

" **IM GONNA KILL YOU THEN DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE !!!** " Kaylee screamed at the top of her lungs causing everyone to cover their ears afterward.

As soon as being realeased she ran toward her bike a coo-ed it like a baby.

" Sorry I didn't realize it was your's. " Sting apologized.

"Do it again and I shall personally see that you are 8 feet under. " Kaylee said glaring

" T-tthe expression is 6 feet under. " Sting said scared

" Not the way I do it. " Kaylee muttered.

" Anyhow " I started " Let's introduce ourselves. " I said hoping they would forget what just happened.

" I'm Erza Scarlet , Lead singer of Fairy Tail 2.0 ." A girl with long scarlet hair told us.

" I'm Juvia Lockstar, I play lead gutair for Fairy Tail 2.0 . " A girl with past shoulder length blue hair told us.

" I'm Lissanna Strauss , I play keyboard for Fairy Tail 2.0 . " A girl with white pixie cut hair told us.

" Wendy Marvel, I play bass ." A Shy girl with long blue hair told us.

" Cana Alberona, Drums . " A girl who reeked of alcohol told us.

" And Were Fairy Tail 2.0. " They said altogether posing.

" I'm Lead Singer ." Natsu said

" I'm Drums ." Said Gajeel

" I'm Bass. " Said Gray

" Gutair. " Said Loke

" I'm Keyboard . " Said Jellal

" And we're Fairy Tail ! " They all said together .

" I'm The Great STING EUCLIFFE ." Said guy who Kaylee tried to murder .

" Rouge Cheney . " Said a black haired

" Orga. " A guy with long green hair said.

" Rufus . " A guy with blond hair and a red hat said.

" Minerva and were Sabertooth. " Said a girl who looked like a mouse.

" Wait, wait , wait, aren't Sabertooth and Fairy Tails like eniemes ? " Kaylee asked and we nodded in agreement.

" Yeah they thought this would help us get over our problems. " Minerva explained.

" But, with all this space you guys never have to see each other. " Levy said.

" You have a point . " Natsu said.

" Well anyway, I'm Lucy Heartphilia . " I said.

" Levy Mcgarden. "

" James Merrick. "

" Kaylee Gayle. "

" Who? " Minerva asked " Everybody is a heiress or heir, except for you . How did you get in? " She asked

" Im supposed to be at Yale or Hardvard right now but I got dragged along with these bums. " Kaylee said before Levy hit her in the head with a book. " OWW. " Kaylee started.

" I'm just your everyday genius. " She said boredly.

" Imma look around. " She said after picking up her bags and a suspicious looking box.

" I'll make sure she doesn't blow anything up. " James said trailing her.

" We will let you settle in find us if you need anything. " Erza told me and Levy.

Next Stop : New Room.

( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

Bam.

Riddle Time :

I am what the poor have, the rich require, and the contented folk desire. I am what the miser spends and the spendthrift saves, and all men carry to their graves? What am I?

bai \\(T_T)/


	4. Chapter 4

Answer : **Nothing**

Okay so this is gonna be a Fairy Tail highschool band mates sort of thing. I am gonna have each band sing a different set of song like Fairy Tail will sing Fall out Boys and so on. **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Fairy Tail I only own the Oc's an the plot. **ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA**.

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

Previously :

" I'll make sure she doesn't blow anything up. " James said trailing her.

" Well then. We will let you settle in find us if you need anything. " Erza told me and Levy.

Next Stop : New Room.

( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

 ** _Kaylee P.o.V_**

Man this place is big. According to the pamphlet the rooms have already been painted and are on the second floor. _Now where are the stairs?_

" Hey James can you help me find the stairs ? " I ask without looking back knowing he was trailing me.

" Yeah you see it in the pamphlet it tells you. " James snarkily replied.

" Ahhh I see let's go young grasshopper. " I told him . " Yeah Yeah. " was his reply.

We then climbed the stairs and reached the swcond floor. I guessed this was our floor and the others shared the other three. James stopped at the first door which happened to be number 1 and his room.

I kept going because I requested the last room on the floor. There right in front of me was glorious door number 4. I walked inside to a glossy grey painted room, with a queen sized bed that had a grey and blue comforter and grey sheets. There was a coffee table and black leather couch in front of a 60 inch flat screen . There was a walk in closet and a full bathroom , with separate tub and shower.

I put my box full of dangerous chemicals on the floor. and began to unpack my clothes before returning to the living room for all my stuff then unpacking the rest.

I got up and decided to find a room for pratice and experiments. Not without grabbing the things I would need for the passcode lock leftover from our last house.

I decided to check for a basment or something similar. But , alas some idiot decided to stop me. Minerva.

" What do you think your doing? " She asked in a voice that made me want to strangle her .

Here I had three choices A, B, and C. A. Tell the truth B. A snarky reply and C. Ignore her. I didn't know which one I chose til it came out my mouth. Oops

" Are you asking me how to think, because I would love to help you maybe just another time. " I snarkily replied

" Tch. Like I would need your help **_peasant_**. " Minerva retorted.

" If I'm a peasent what are you? **_dirt_**? " I said feeling extra proud of myself .

" Don't start with me ! " She semi screamed before walking away.

Making my way towards the back of the house there I saw four doors, 3 with labels , and one without a label. Reading from left to right Sabertooth Practice Room , Fairy Tail Practice Room , and Fairy Tail 2.0 Practice Room .

There was a door without a label I balanced the box between my left arm and hip before opening the door inside appreared to be the laundry room and in the croner was a stand that had a phone book on it.

I moved the stand away and there was a trap door. _Well my smart side says leaves it alone but my other side_ _reason is for fun._ I proceeded to open the trapdoor and a light came on.

I walked down the stairs and was faced with a small hallway with 3 rooms. I opened the first one and it appeared to be a dance studio with red carpet and mirrors all along the wall and a platform.

 _' Guess I found our new. rehearsal space. '_

Walking out of the room I then opened the second door which held a small room with 3 tables. ' _New lab '_ I thought before proceeding to walk out the room.

Opening the third and final door it was a fully furnished and working bathroom. ' _Impressive. I wonder how long it's been since someone's been done here. '_

Making my way up the stairs and in front of the little trap door and began making the keypad lock. Man this was gonna take a while.

 ** _Lucy P.o.V_**

As soon as Erza finished her sentence I secured my bookbag on my shoulders and grabbed my suitcase . I began heading to the second floor thinking on my ways up the stairs.

 _Okay so we have 4 pop up concerts, one main event concert , and we have to finish two songs, all while maintaining school and home life. This is going to be one crazy month._ Before I realized it I was on the second floor and had past my room now about to enter Levy's room. _Oops_. I back track my steps until I reach my room number 2. _Ewwww_ , _Haha sometimes I'm not sure of my age._

I grabbed the cool metal handld . I entered my room and let me just say **_WOW_**. It was like a mini apartment. Pink comforter on a king sized bed , hot pink couch, 55 inch tv , a desk, and a fully decked out bathroom complete with a full sized tub and shower , a walk in closet. _I can't this is too much and I love it._ Quickly un-packing, I then went to explore the house.

 ** _Levy P.o.V_**

Speed-Walking if you could call it that, I basically ran upstairs to my room to after we were dismissed to see if there was any damage done to my books.

Running down the second floor hallway I stopped at door three standing there mentally preparing for the worse.

I opened the door feeling the cool metal handle. Inside was a wonderland full of all the books I have collected over the years and a bed with a few chairs and couches to sit on. And a full bathroom.

I dove into the book I didnt get to finish on the ride here. _I should finish this then go explore the house._

 ** _James P.o.V_**

After stopping and watching Kaylee continue walking I grab the handle of the door. Turning the handle as if it would break , I opened the door and walked into the room.

Inside it was pretty much what I was used to. King sized bed , 50 inch tv , full bathroom. _This will do_. I unpacked before heading downstairs to explore the house.

 ** _Lucy P.o.V_**

I was making my way out my room towards the stairs and turned around to see Levy.

" What are you doing? " I asked her

" I finished unpacking so I thought I would explore the house. " Levy told me.

" Really me too! " I squealed

" Me three. " A voice said from behind me startling both of us making us jump.

I turned around and it was James.

" **JAMES** **YOU SCARED ME DON'T DO THAT AGAIN** " I screamed at the top of my lungs.

" Hai, Hai, sorry! " James said while chuckling .

" Well , we can all go explore the house together now. " I said

" What about Kaylee ? " Levy asks me .

" Don't worry about her she is probably doing something illegal that we don't want to get caught up in. " James said.

" True. " Me and Levy say in unison.

We all began walking down the stairs. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs Kaylee came running while yelling our names.

" Guys I found us a practice room. " She says in a hushed tone while grabbing my hand and heading to the back of the house.

Next Stop : New Rehearsal Space.

( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

Bam.

Riddle Time :

If life gets tough, what do you have that you can always count on

(̿Ĺ̯̿ ̿) Bai


	5. Chapter 5

**Answer** : Your Fingers .

Okay so this is gonna be a Fairy Tail highschool band mates sort of thing. I am gonna have each band sing a different set of song like Fairy Tail will sing Fall out Boys and so on. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail I only own the Oc's an the plot. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

Previously :

We all began walking down the stairs. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs Kaylee came running while yelling our names.

" Guys I found us a practice room. " She says in a hushed tone while grabbing my hand and heading to the back of the house.

Next Stop : New Rehearsal Space.

( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

 ** _Lucy P.o.V_**

Kaylee began dragging me to the back of the house while, the others followed behind us.

She finally let go off me and I realized that we were in a laundry room.

" Soooo we are going to practice in a laundry room? " I asked confused turning around to see the others just as confused as I was.

" Nope. Just come here. " Kaylee replied.

We followed her to the edge of the room where there was a small stand with a phone book on it.

" Umm, So what now? " I asked her.

" Just watch. " Kaylee replied before moving the stand.

Once she finished moving it there was a trapdoor with a passcode lock on it.

" What's the code? " Levy asked bending down preparing to type.

" Really ? No Kaylee your amazing, awesome, our sav- **OUCH**! " Before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by a hand hitting her hand.

Kaylee gave James a glare before continuing " 0217. " . Levy typed in the numbers and the door popped open. We all went after her as she climbed down the stairs .

When we reached the bottom of the stairs there was a small hallway with three doors. There was a bathroom, a room Kaylee had already claimed as her lab and finally our practice room.

Our practice was a dance studio that was cut in half with the other half having red carpet and a stage with some outlets around it.

" Am I good or what? " Kaylee said with a cocky grin.

" I gotta hand it to you this place is nice. " I told her which only made her grin grow.

" Good job. " Levy complimented her while all James did was pat her head.

" Thanks we should bring our instruments down here. " She said heading told the door.

" Yeah your right, on a related note who wants to help me with my drums?" James said.

" Last one back has to help. " Levy yelled before racing toward the door with me and Kaylee hot on her tail.

Before he could turn around we were all gone.

Racing to the front of the house and up the stairs and into the my room. I know I have an advantage because my room is the closest to the stairs.

I threw open the door to my room and rushed to the closet and grabbed my gutair which was inside the case. I raced down the stairs running through the living catching a glimpse of blue hair. _No way Levy is beating me._

I picked up speed trying to catch up but I bumped into something. " Ouch "

" Sorry Natsu. " I said picking myself up.

" No problem Luce. " He said giving me a wolfish grin.

" Luce? " I asked confused.

" It's your nickname weirdo." Natsu said giving me a 'Duh' look.

" Why are you running and you play gutair? " He asked.

" Umm I was just racing Levy and Kaylee and this uuuuummmmm Is filled with candy winner gets it. " I said making up a lie on the spot.

" Can I have some candy? " He asked with puppy dog eyes.

" Yea sure " I started grabbing a fun sized snickers out of my pocket " Gotta go bye. " I said racing off.

I ran to the back of the house and down the trap door only to see everyone already there.

" How was you little nap? " Levy asked me with sarcasm laced in here voice.

" Most enjoyable kind sir. " I said in a sophisticated voice.

" Hope so because you are going to be lugging a drum set all the way down here. " She responded.

" Uuuuggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! " I groaned.

 _This is gonna be a long day_.

 ** _Levy P.o.V_**

" Byeeee Lu-chan~" I sang while going to place my keyboard on the stage. Kaylee was on the other side of the stage plugging in her bass to the amp.

 _I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something._

" Hey Kaylee " I started.

" Yeah. " She replied

" Is it just me or do you feel like your forgetting something too? " I asked.

" Now that you mention it , yeah ." She told me looking confused.

I opened my mouth to talk but I was interrupted by my phone going off.

" **RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG**. "

" Hello? " I answered.

" Yeah Levy, this is Mashima, I'm calling to remind you that you have that writing collab with Mirajane Stratuss in about a hour. " As soon as he said that my face widened in horror. " I sent a car it should be arriving shortly. " He continued.

" Thank you Mr. Mashima we will wait on the car . " As said hopping he couldn't hear the nervousness in my voice .

" Bye. "

" Goodbye. "

" **GUYS WE HAVE A MEETING WITH MIRAJANE STRATUSS IN ONE HOUR!!!!**

" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

" **HOW COULD WE FORGET SHE IS LUCY'S IDOL?** " Kaylee screamed back.

" We have to go change quick , we have to tell Lucy , OMG the cars almost here! " I started hyperventilating.

Kaylee walked over to me and slapped me.

" Levy get it together. We look to you for guidance tell us what to do. " Kaylee said looking into my eyes.

" James go change your clothes get your mask and wait outside. " I told him.

" Hai. " He replied.

" Kaylee same as James but, bring your bass. " I commanded her.

" Gotcha Boss. " She replied with a wink.

Okay this is going to work. LUCY , dang it .

I raced out the practice room but not without grabbing my keyboard and Lucy's gutair. Heading out the practice room and making sure to lock it.

" Hey Levy I was wondering if you would help me with the drums? " I turn my head to see Lucy twiddling with her thumbs.

" No time Lu-chan , get changed get your mask we have a meeting with Mirajane at Stars Studio and we have less then a hour to get there. Here is your gutair and go. " I demanded.

I rushed upstairs with my keyboard changed into some blue denim jeans , an orange T-shirt, some sneakers and a hoodie. I raced downstairs mask and keyboard in hand about to wait outside

when I bump into something tall.

" Whatch where ya going shrimp. " Gajeel said.

" Sorry and don't call me shrimp. " I replied.

" GiHee . Fiesty are ya? " Gajeel said .

I opened my mouth to retort but I was cut off.

" LEVY THE CAR IS HERE GET YOUR BUTT OUTSIDE!!! " It was Kaylee shouting.

" Gotta go see you later Gajeel. " I shouted as I opened the door.

" See ya Shrimp. " He called after me.

" Ugg ." I let out a frustrated groan.

I walked to the car and entered to see everyone already in and with there masks on.

I put my mask over the bottom half of my face. And we waited in silence.

Next Stop : Stars Studios .

( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

Bam.

Riddle Time :

We are little creatures, all of us have different features. One of us in glass is set, one of us you'll find in jet. Another you may see in tin, and the fourth is boxed within. If the fifth you should pursue, it can never fly from you. What are we?

ಠ_ಠ Bai


	6. Chapter 6

**Answer:** Vowels

Okay so this is gonna be a Fairy Tail highschool band mates sort of thing. I am gonna have each band sing a different set of song like Fairy Tail will sing Fall out Boys and so on. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail I only own the Oc's an the plot. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

Previously :

I walked to the car and entered to see everyone already in and with there masks on.

I put my mask over the bottom half of my face. And we waited in silence.

Next Stop : Stars Studios .

( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

 ** _Lucy P.o.V_**

I am squirming in my seat and trying to contain my squeals. THE MIRAJANE , I can't believe I am going to meet her she is my idol.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!! " I squealed not being able to contain it anymore. " We are going to meet Mirajane Stratuss. The MIRAJANE. How are you guys not hype? " I squealed

After a moment of scilence Kaylee looked up from her phone and spoke.

" Ha! Only 10 minutes into the ride and she is already star struck . PAY UP SUCKERS! " She laughed while Levy and James each handed over 20 jewels.

" At least I know you two have faith in me. " I say looking over to Levy and James.

" Actually I betted the first 5 minutes, sorry Miss Mystery . " James apologized.

I gasp. Did he really have that little faith in me?

" I'm sorry too Miz-chan, I betted the first 20 minutes. " Levy apologized with her head hung down in shame.

Well that stings a little less. " It's okay Blank I forgive you. " I said in a sincere voice.

" **We Will Be Arriving In 20 minutes**. " The driver told us from behind the separator in the car.

" Thank you! " I call back.

I waited the rest of the ride in silence , mainly because everyone was on their phone.

" **We Have Arrived At Stars Studio**. " The told us.

" Thank you. " I say before climbing out the car.

" **Thank You!** " I hear the others shout before exiting the car after me.

I walked into the building. Let's me tell you **IT LOOKED AWESOME**. It was like a manison mixed with a fun house , and everyone was on bean bag or spinny chairs.

I walked over to the colorful front desk. There was a 20 ish looking lady at the desk , writing in some forms.

" Hello. " I said not knowing how to strike up a conversation.

" Hello, how may I help you? " She asked in a polite tone.

" Were are here, we have a meeting with Mirajane Stratuss. " I said in my most heiress voice possible.

" Unknown? " she asked me.

" Yes we are. " I said and she ponited to the elevator.

" 3rd floor room 25 ." She directed us.

" Thank you! " I call behind me while making my way to the elevator. When I was in front of it I ushered the others over.

" Where are we going? " Levy asked me when entered the elevator.

" 3rd floor 25th room. " I say containing my squeals.

" **3rd floor occupants please exit elevator now!** " The elevator told us.

" Did that elevator just talk? " James asked but we ignored him and proceeded to walk to the 25th room.

When we reached the 25th door I knocked 3 times and a women with ivory white hair opened the door.

" Hello you guys are Unknown I suppose. " She said in a polite voice.

" Yes we are. " Levy piped up from behind me.

" Well then come in. " She said opening the door wider and leaving the door frame. " Close the door behind you. " She called after us.

 _WoW this place is like an apartment._

Do you live here alone? " I ask curiosity lacing my voice.

" No, I live here with my 2 younger siblings. Lissanna and Elfman. " She told us.

 _Don't they live in the dorms at school?_

" What school do they go to? " I asked working my way to the question .

" They go to Magnolia High, they live at the dorms but come here for break and weekends. " She told us leading us to room with a table and a recording booth with instruments.

" We can work on the song in here. " She told us and we all took a seat around the table.

" So any ideas? " She asked.

" Actually I have some ideas. " I said shyly.

" **That's it I can't do anything ,I need to breathe, to see, I can't anymore** " Kaylee said ripping her mask off and putting it on her table.

" Yeah why not. " James said before taking off his mask.

" We taking our masks off now? " Levy asked before I could reply she already had her mask off.

" Why the hell not ? " I said beforing following everyones lead and taking off my mask.

Mirajane gasped.

" I know we're drop dead gorgeous. " Kaylee said earning her a smack in the head from Levy.

" Can you keep a secret? " I ask Mirajane

" Of course I won't tell anyone. " Mirajane swears " And call me Mira. "

" Of course and we enrolled at Magnolia High. " I added on

" Well moving on lets hear your idea ." Mira said .

" Well it starts with some heartbroken. And I thought you could sing the first part. I only have a little though. " I said looking down embarrassed.

" Let me see it? " Mira asked.

Instead of replying I slid my book over to her.

" _Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark. No one knows it's you Miss Jackson_." Mira Sang

" I think the next part could go like _Found another victim but no ones gonna find Miss Jackson ."_ Mira added on.

" Well let's get started ." I said optimisticly

And so it began.

 ** _Kaylee P.o.V_**

" I can't believe we finished the song in one day " I exclaimed

" Yeah we are way ahead of schedule. " Levy told me while looking at our schedule.

We entered our dorm and immediately the smell of booze hit my nose. I could feel the vibration of music.

" **WELCOME TO MAGNOLIA HIGH** " The crowd screamed.

" I thought we already got welcomed? " Lucy asked confused behind me.

" But this is the Fairy Tail way. " Natsu said appearing behind us and throwing his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

" That makes sense. " I said

" **EVERY ONE SHUT UP** " Someone in the crowd screamed.

" **WELCOMR BACK TO YORU FAVORITE MUSIC STATION.** **RIGHT NOW WE ARE PLAYING MUSIC BEFORE IT DROPS.**

 **HERE IS THE LATEST SONG FROM UNKNOWN FEATING MIRAJANE STRAUSS. ENJOY**! " The radio announcer screamed.

( _Italics is Mirajane._ **Bold is Levy**. Normal is Lucy. **_All is Everyone_**.)

 _Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_

 _No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson_

 _Found another victim_

 _But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson_

You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now

You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out

But we're so lucky,

Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down

Looking for the time of your life ( **ain't always gonna find out)**

A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,

A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,

But back away from the water, babe, you might drown

The party isn't over tonight ( **lighting in your nightgown)**

 ** _He-ey_**

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

 ** _He-ey_**

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

I love her anyway

 **I love her anyway**

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Are you nasty?_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Are you nasty?_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Are you nasty?_**

 ** _Are you nasty?_**

I love her anyway

 **Oh**

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

 **Oh**

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

 **Way down 'til the fire finally dies out**

 **You've got 'em wrapped around your finger**

 **Watch 'em fall down**

 **There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out**

 **Let me say it one more time**

(tragic in the fall out)

 ** _He-ey_**

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

 ** _He-ey_**

Out the back door,

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

 **I love her anyway**

I love her anyway

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Are you nasty?_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Are you nasty?_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Are you nasty?_**

 ** _Are you nasty?_**

I love her anyway

Oh

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Oh

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her any...

 _Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_

 _No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson_

 _Found another victim_

 _But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson_

I love her anyway

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Are you nasty?_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Are you nasty?_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Miss Jackson,_**

 ** _Are you nasty?_**

 ** _Are you nasty?_**

I love her anyway

 **Oh**

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

 **Oh**

Out the back door

 **Goddamn**

 ** _But I love her anyway_**

 ** _Lucy P.o.V_**

" Wow I really hate them but there sound is good. " Natsu says.

" Why do you hate them? " I ask trying to contain my hurt face.

I was waiting for him to answer when Erza piped up from behind him.

" There cowards, if they didn't want to be famous why make music. It's probably a publicity stunt. " Erza said in a matter-of-fact tone.

" You guys shouldn't judge people until you meet them. " I say stopping myself from yelling. " You don't know there reasons. "

" Yeah your right, but we will meet them soon enough. " Natsu said.

" What do you mean you will meet them. soon? " I asked worry lacing my voice.

" We are doing the same benefit concert this month. " He replies casually.

" Oh. " Was all I could manage to get out of my mouth.

Next Stop : Panic Room

( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

( ( ( ( EMPTY SPACE) ) ) ) )

Bam.

Riddle Time :

What is red and blue, and purple and green? No one can reach it, not even the

queen.

bai.


End file.
